Sweet Devil
by Neriyura
Summary: Junmyeon yang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya dan Yixing yang selalu gagal paham. (SuLay) "Entah kenapa... Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aku mulai dibenci oleh Kim Junmyeon"
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Devil**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan Garing sekali :"D**

.

.

.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan seolah bertanya "Ada apa?", kemudian mereka mengedikkan bahu masing-masing karena sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman mereka.

Mereka jadi khawatir melihat Yixing, teman mereka, sedari tadi duduk gelisah sambil sesekali mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan lalu kembali menangkupkan kepalanya pada meja tidak berniat meminum minuman yang sudah mulai terlihat abstrak itu.

"Xingie, kau kenapa?" Minseok akhirnya membuka suara karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Yixing akan menceritakan masalahnya.

Dengan pipi yang masih menempel pada meja, Yixing menengok Minseok. Melihat wajah minta penjelasan dari Minseok, Yixing akhirnya menegakkan duduknya. Mendesah pelan, ia mulai membuka suara "Entah kenapa… akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aku mulai dibenci oleh Kim Junmyeon"

"Hah? Kim Junmyeon—Kim Junmyeon yang itu?"

Yixing mengangguk "Memangnya ada berapa Kim Junmyeon di sekolah ini?"

Melihat tampang lesu Yixing, tanpa sadar mereka menelan ludah. Oh siapa penghuni sekolah ini yang tidak kenal dengan Kim Junmyeon? Dari kepala sekolah sampai ibu-ibu kantin pasti kenal dengan Junmyeon apalagi para siswa.

Kim Junmyeon. Sudah terkenal dengan predikat preman sekolah pentolan geng tawuran yang sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya. _Like, seriously_ , orang tidak akan menyangka ia orang yang sangar ketika mereka bertemu dengan Junmyeon untuk pertama kali.

Kesan pertama yang akan mereka dapat adalah "Wah, anak yang tampan dan dilihat dari wajahnya dia pasti orang yang sangat lembut dan penyayang"

Well, dengan tinggi badan yang standar (tolong jangan bilang standar di depannya), kulit putih bersih, wajah tampan, dilengkapi dengan senyum _angelic_ , penampilannya benar-benar menipu. Tapi jika sudah melihatnya di arena tawuran atau melihatnya dalam mode _badass,_ orang akan menarik kembali kesan itu.

Dia bukan anak _arrogant_ sebenarnya, karena ia hanya akan 'mem _bully_ ' orang yang pantas untuk di _bully_ , atau singkatnya ia penganut motto _senggol bacok_ garis keras, jadi para siswa tidak perlu khawatir jadi bahan bullyan selama mereka tidak macam-macam dengan Junmyeon dan teman-temannya (atau bisa disebut anak buah?) Tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan pemuda itu, siap-siap saja setiap hari babak belur dihajar konco-konconya.

Pernah sekali ada orang bodoh yang uji nyali dengan menyebut Junmyeon 'pendek' dan bisa ditebak, tiga hari kemudian kabarnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ah dia tidak mati hanya hampir kehilangan akal sehat dan akhirnya menyerah dan pindah sekolah.

Pihak sekolah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena _well_ , orang tua Junmyeon adalah pemilik sekolah itu, jadi ia merasa bebas melakukan apa saja di sana. yeah, tipikal anak-anak konglomerat seperti di drama-drama televisi. Jadi orang atau khususnya murid di sana akan berpikir dua kali atau kalau perlu bepikir berulang-ulang untuk berurusan dengan seorang Kim Junmyeon.

Dan sekarang? Teman mereka _out of the blue_ bilang bahwa Kim Junmyeon 'mungkin' membencinya!

"Yi-Yixingie, kau tidak salah bicara, kan?"

Gelengan lemah dari Yixing membuat mereka jadi kalap. Karena _for god's sake_ , Yixing itu hanya murid biasa yang kelewat baik dan polos. Ia tidak akan pernah berani macam-macam dengan Kim Junmyeon.

"Hey, Minseok hyung, bukannya ini gawat ya?" desis Kyungsoo pada Minseok "Ini kita berbicara tentang Kim Junmyeon, loh"

"Serius?" tanya Yixing dengan mata hitam yang menatap kedua temannya lekat-lekat, lalu mengerang frustasi "Aaah aku harus bagaimana?"

Melihat Yixing yang mulai frustasi membuat Minseok kembali menelan ludah. Dari sekian ratus siswa di sekolah itu, kenapa Junmyeon malah ada urusan dengan sahabat karibnya itu? Minseok tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Yixing dengan terpaksa harus hengkang dari sekolah dengan keadaan yang… ah ia sendiri tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Membayangkan Yixing jadi bulan-bulanan para minionnya Junmyeon, membuat Minseok kalap juga. Menggebrak meja, ia lalu memegang kedua bahu Yixing.

"Xingie… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sehingga bisa berurusan dengan si preman itu?" Ujarnya kalap sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yixing ke depan dan kebelakang.

"Minseok _hyung calm—calm down_!" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Minseok "Ingat kita sedang dimana sekarang!"

Pergerakan tangan Minseok terhenti, kemudian netranya menatap sekeliling lalu ia duduk dengan wajah memerah setelah sadar ia membuat mereka jadi pusat atensi "Ma-maaf" lirihnya.

Yixing menghela nafas panjang untung meraup oksigen banyak-banyak setelah sebelumnya kesusahan meraih oksigen karena Minseok.

"Jadi… apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Junmyeon marah?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian dengan nada tenang. Walaupun sama-sama panik, ia lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Yixing menggembungkan pipi, lalu menggeleng "Tidak. aku tidak melakukan apapun—ah atau karena aku memberinya plester ya?"

"Memberi plester?"

"Iya" Jawab Yixing disertai anggukan, lalu ia meraih sesuatu di dalam tasnya "Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu aku memberinya ini ketika aku melihatnya sedang babak belur di pinggir jalan" Lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan plester.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya" Jawab Yixing yakin.

Minseok mengambil selembar plester "Masa hanya karena ini dia jadi membencimu? Apa kau tidak melakukan yang lain?"

"Tidak. aku mana berani macam-macam dengannya"

"Tapi plesternya Yixing itu agak aneh, kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya jangan-jangan ia kesal karena ia tidak suka dengan _design_ plesternya?" Ujar Minseok berspekulasi setelah melihat gambar kartun hewan-hewan lucu tercetak di permukaan plester itu.

Yixing mencebikan bibir "Mana mungkin. _Design_ -nya lucu kok"

"Oh iya, Yixing, kau tahu dari mana kalau Junmyeon mungkin membencimu? Kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. karena setelah dilihat dengan seksama dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, Yixing terlihat baik-baik saja.

Padahal kan kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kim Junmyeon, setidaknya lecet sedikit, lah.

"Kalian tahu? Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menungguku di gerbang sekolah, lalu mengikutiku sampai ke kelas padahal kan kelas kami beda arah. Dan kalian tahu? Dia juga sering menatap sangar orang-orang yang menyapaku sampai-sampai tidak ada orang yang mau menyapaku lagi jika ada dia—"

"Eh? tunggu—"

"Lalu waktu itu dia pernah memberiku bunga. Kalian bisa menebak bunga apa? Bunga kamboja! Jelas sekali dia membenciku dan seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk mati"

"Xingie aku kira—"

"Tunggu dulu Kyungsoo, aku belum selesai!" Ujar Yixing memotong pembicaraan Kyungsoo "Dia juga pernah menyuruh para minionnya ke rumahku dan membacakan puisi yang isinya… ah bahkan membuatku yang awalnya menyukai puisi jadi muak dengan karya sastra itu. Lalu…apa lagi ya, pokoknya itu lah"

Yixing menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan napas terengah-engah. Kyungsoo mengedip "Sudah selesai?"

Yixing mengangguk kaku "Su-sudah"

"Xingie, aku pikir daripada membenci… justru dia malah seperti tertarik padamu" Ujar Minseok yang membuat dahi Yixing mengernyit.

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya. Dia menyukaimu" Tambah Kyungsoo.

Yixing melongo idiot untuk sesaat. Menggunakan otaknya untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Sangkalnya setelah otaknya bisa mencerna dengan baik "Junmyeon itu meskipun preman, tapi banyak sekali fansnya. Lagipula mana mungkin orang tampan, pintar, dan kaya seperti Junmyeon bisa menyukaiku? Ya meskipun dia preman sih"

"Kenapa kau malah jadi memujinya?"

"Eh iya?— ah sial, aku lupa hari ini aku harus menemani ibuku belanja" Ujarnya merutuki diri setelah melihat angka di jam tangannya "Aku duluan ya" Yixing langsung pergi setelah meneguk minuman abstraknya.

Setelah punggung Yixing menghilang dibalik tembok, Kyungsoo dan Minseok saling berpandangan.

"Mereka berdua _hopeless_ sekali ya"

"Yeah _, indeed_ "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n:

nambah hutang lagiiiiii…. Well, ini kind of make up buat fanfic like dislike yang Rin hapus untuk berbagai alasan, jadi ya bikin lagi yang baru dengan tema cerita yang sama. Dan kenapa ditulis dan diupload sekarang, karena pengen bangun mood buat nulis lagi sebelum IP keluar hahhahah kalau IP udah keluar dan hasilnya… ip turun lagi, udah niat buat hiatus dari dunia per ff an :'))) oke ini gak penting.

Review yah….


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Devil**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan Garing sekali :"D**

.

.

.

Yixing menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika sosok yang akhir-akhir ini masuk ke kehidupan damainya terlihat sedang berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggung pada salah satu sisi gerbang sekolah dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Ia semakin menyipitkan mata, lalu menguceknya dengan pelan berharap sosok itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, namun bentuk sosok itu masih tetap sama. Ya Kim Junmyeon benar-benar ada di sana dengan pose kerennya.

Yixing mendesah lelah. Ia yakin tadi pagi ia cium tangan mama dan babanya terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat sekolah dan meminta doa supaya harinya di sekolah berjalan dengan lancar, tapi kenapa bahkan saat matahari belum seperempatnya melintas langitpun, ia malah sudah bertemu dengan makhluk tampan yang tak ingin dilihatnya itu?

Pegangan pada tali tas ranselnya menguat, ia ingin bersikap biasa sebenarnya, tapi ketika ia melihat para siswa-siswi yang melewati gerbang berjalan dengan menunduk dengan wajah tegang dan saling berpegangan tangan dengan teman-temannya seolah mereka sedang melewati penjaga pintu neraka, Yixing jadi ikut takut juga.

Meneguk ludah, ia mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya pelan sambil mengerutkan badan sedemikian rupa dengan harapan Junmyeon tidak melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, _princess_ "

Pundak Yixing menegang mendengar suara lembut mendayu yang malah terdengar _horror_ itu. Ternyata usahanya untuk meng _invisible_ -kan diri percuma. _Well_ , ya dengan jaket ungu ngejreng mencolok yang selalu ia pakai setiap hari memang membuatnya mustahil untuk bisa berkamuflase sih ya.

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya untuk berdiri tegak, lalu dengan gerakan patah-patah lehernya berbalik untuk menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan gigi yang sengaja ia pamerkan.

"Se-selamat pagi… Junmyeon"

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membalas sapaan Junmyeon. Ia tidak mau membuat Junmyeon marah lagi. Gangguan yang beberapa hari lalu ia terima sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau lagi. Terima kasih.

Meskipun hatinya gondok, sih. Junmyeon sepertinya memang benar-benar masih membencinya. Buktinya, dia masih memanggil Yixing dengan sebutan _princess_ yang setahu Yixing _princess_ itu artinya tuan putri, dan Yixing yakin ia masih melihat sesuatu yang menggantung diantara selangkangannya tadi pagi ketika ia pergi mandi, yang itu berarti dia masih laki-laki, kan? Dan laki-laki mana yang mau disebut _princess_? Haa setan kecil itu memang benar-benar tahu cara untuk melecehkannya, ya.

Kemudian tanpa melihat respon Junmyeon, Yixing buru-buru kembali menggerakan kakinya menuju kelas, dan bisa ditebak, Junmyeon lagi-lagi mengikutinya dari belakang. Oh Yixing bukan terlalu percaya diri, meskipun kadang fungsi otaknya bisa selemot keong, tapi indra pendengarannya sangat peka dan ia jelas mendengar ada orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, dan ia tahu orang itu Junmyeon, karena dari beberapa hari yang lalu itu yang dilakukan si pentolan geng tawuran itu.

Ya, mengikutinya sampai ke depan kelas padahal kelas mereka beda arah, dan memelototi orang yang bersikap ramah kepada Yixing.

Ia tentu saja ingin berbalik dan balas memelototi Junmyeon sambil berkata "Hey _rich boy_! Berhenti mengikutiku atau kutendang selangkanganmu!" sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya pada hidung pemuda itu, tapi sayang, ia tidak seberani itu dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya dan hanya berjalan dengan was-was menuju kelas yang sialnya jadi terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih jauh dari biasanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Junmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain ucapan selamat pagi tadi karena ia terlalu sibuk memelototi orang-orang yang sedang memandang Yixing-nya. Dan itu justru membuat Yixing semakin was-was. Takutnya Junmyeon tiba-tiba menempelkan kertas bertuliskan 'tendang aku' di belakang punggungnya.

Atau bahkan Junmyeon sendiri yang menendangnya. Kan tidak lucu.

Bergidig ngeri, Yixing menambah laju kakinya sampai akhirnya ruang kelas yang awalnya selalu terasa pengap menjadi seperti sebuah oase di padang pasir sudah ada di depan mata. Tanpa menengok, Yixing langsung masuk ke dalam dan langsung menghampiri bangkunya di baris belakang.

Ia melepas jaket ungunya dan menyampirkan jaket itu pada sandaran kursi seriring dengan hembusan napas lega dan suara benturan antara pantat dan permukaan kursinya.

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya sempat melihat Junmyeon di depan pintu kelas langsung menghampiri Yixing. "Jadi… Junmyeon masih suka mengikutimu?"

Yixing menoleh "Kau lihat sendiri tadi kan Kyungie"

"Hmm…" Kyungsoo memegang dagunya, pose berpikir "Seram juga ya"

"IYA KAN? ORANG ITU MEMANG MENYERAMKAN KAN?"

Dengan jari yang masih menempel pada dagu, Kyungsoo melirik Yixing yang sedang menatapnya serius dengan bulir-bulir air yang sudah menghiasi kedua sudut matanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengedip- kedipkan mata sampai Yixing memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan menahan diri untuk tidak mengajakku adu jotos, Kyungie. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan—hiks"

Kyungsoo makin mengedip, lalu meringis. Padahal maksud Kyungsoo yang seram itu 'cara' Junmyeon memperlihatkan afeksinya tapi Yixing malah berpikiran lain. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah pernah bilang kalau Junmyeon itu mungkin memendam perasaan romantis pada Yixing, tapi temannya itu malah tidak percaya. Dan tetap keukeuh kalau Junmyeon itu memang membencinya.

"Yixing, aku sudah pernah bilang kalau Junmyeon itu pasti menyukaimu"

"Dan aku juga pernah bilang itu tidak mungkin Kyungie! Dia itu pasti membenciku. Kemarin saja dia mengirim sebuah kotak besar ke rumahku"

"Lalu apa isinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Yixing polos dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahinya sendiri "Aku belum membukanya Kyungie. Aku takut, mungkin saja itu bom? Atau bangkai kucing? Atau bangkai kucing yang di bom? Kan seram"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil sejenak sebelum suara benturan antara telapak tangannya dan meja menggema dan menghasilkan suara "BRAKK!" yang 'cukup' keras dan membuat Yixing tersentak sekaligus membuat mereka jadi pusat atensi.

Mendapat pandangan horror dari Yixing dan beberapa teman sekelas yang tidak menyangka orang sekalem Kyungsoo bisa terlihat seseram itu hanya dengan menggebrak meja, Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas panjang untuk meredakan emosinya. Kyungsoo sabar kok SABAR, dia sudah biasa sih, so no problem, ya.

"Kalau kau tidak membukanya bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa isinya?"

"Aku tidak siap Kyungie. Takutnya ketika aku membuka—"

"Kenapa kau terus berpikiran negatif ketika itu menyangkut Junmyeon, Xingie?"

Yixing memajukan bibirnya "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau berurusan dengan Junmyeon adalah hal nomer satu yang harus dihindari"

Kyungsoo cengo. Dia memang pernah bilang seperti itu sih ya, dia akui. Tapi _seriously_ , dia bilang seperti itu karena dia belum tahu persis kronologi kejadiannya. Jadi ya… seperti itu. tapi setelah tahu kalau gelagat Junmyeon itu lebih condong ke suka daripada ke benci, dia menarik kembali kata-kata itu.

Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin menjorokkan Yixing ke dunia Junmyeon, hanya saja dia sudah lelah mendengar rintihan frustasi dari Yixing dan jujur saja dia juga merasa 'agak' kasihan dengan Junmyeon yang berniat baik tapi malah disalah pahami terus.

"Ya-ya waktu itu kan beda ceritanya. Pokoknya aku tetap yakin kalau Junmyeon itu menyukaimu"

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kau tetap persisten ya"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kata orang yang selalu saja bernegatif thinking"

"Hee… apa hubungannya?"

"Hubungannya baik-baik saja" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Eh?" Yixing mengedipkan matanya dua kali lalu memiringkan kepala bingung "Kau sedang melucu, Kyungie?"

Alis Kyungsoo berkedut, lalu ia mengelus dadanya sendiri. sudah biasa sudah biasa. Kyungsoo sabar kok sabar. Orang sabar rezekinya lancar.

"Ehem…" Kyungsoo berdeham untuk memperbaiki suasana "Anyway Xingie, kalau kau tidak percaya kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung saja kepada orangnya?"

"Kau pikir aku berani?"

"Tidak, sih"

"Lagipula, kalau dia bilang tidak, aku bisa malu tujuh turunan delapan tanjakkan"

"Hmm…" Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Iya juga sih, syukur-syukur kalau Junmyeon memang menyukai Yixing, kalau ternyata spekulasinya salah, dia juga bisa terkena imbasnya "Kalau begitu dengan cara lain saja"

"Caranya?"

"Suruh dia menjauh darimu… misalnya?"

"Lalu apa faedahnya?"

"Y-ya… ini untuk mengetes saja, aku ingin tahu reaksinya ketika dia kau suruh pergi. Lagipula kau sendiri kan yang ingin membuat Junmyeon menjauhimu. Jadi, ya sekali mendayung dua pulau terlewati, begitu"

Yixing diam, dilihat dari wajahnya ia sedang berpikir keras. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk "Oke. Tapi kau jangan jauh-jauh ya, jadi jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, kau harus siaga ya"

"Okeyokey"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, sosok yang jadi topik diskusi Kyungsoo dan Yixing sedang menatap tajam salah satu dari beberapa minionnya. Ia kesal, kenapa tinggi badan pemuda dengan marga Park itu bisa tinggi, sedangkan dia yang notabene 'pemimpin' grup tidak tinggi-tinggi.

Padahal setiap hari ia selalu minum susu dan selalu olahraga angkat barbel supaya nanti ketika ia menikah, ia bisa menggendong uke idamannya. Tapi ternyata takdir tidak terlalu berpihak padanya. Oke, meskipun hasil dari angkat barbel sudah bisa membentuk otot-otot yang aduhai, tapi tetap saja tinggi badannya bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari sang uke.

Dunia memang tidak adil…

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Ia menatap tajam Chanyeol bukan hanya karena tinggi badannya yang menjulang, tapi karena ide yang diberikan pemuda jangkung itu sama sekali tidak efektif.

Yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah yang sialnya jadi terasa sekeras batu. Meskipun wajah Junmyeon bisa dibilang ' _angelic_ ' dan terlihat 'lembut', tapi Chanyeol sudah mengenal Junmyeon lebih dari apapun. Yeah, dan ia juga tahu persis bahwa _there's a devil behind that angelic face_. dan ketika Junmyeon sudah menampilkan mata tajamnya, Chanyeol tahu ia dalam masalah.

"Ke-kenapa _hyung_?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Ia sudah tidak kuat dengan atmosphere hitam yang melingkupi mereka.

"Park Chanyeol. Kau bilang jika aku memberi Yixing hadiah, aku akan jadi dekat dengannya?"

Oh itu masalahnya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin berkata kasar, tapi tidak boleh. Nanti bisa-bisa ia keluar dengan tidak selamat dari sekolah ini.

Tapi _seriously._ Ia gagal paham dengan orang di depannya itu. Meskipun mungkin _image_ Junmyeon itu sudah bisa dibilang buruk dimata orang-orang, tapi harus Chanyeol akui bahwa Junmyeon itu orang yang bisa membuat laki-laki sejenis dengannya iri. Junmyeon itu… kuat, pintar, kaya, tampan, dan punya kulit bersih seputih susu. _For god's sake_ , jika bukan karena _image_ preman yang seakan sudah tertulis jelas di dahinya, Junmyeon itu orang yang sempurna. dan itu juga yang membuat Chanyeol menghormatinya.

Tapi ketika membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan afeksinya terhadap seorang pemuda manis yang bernama Zhang Yixing, Junmyeon seolah jadi orang yang berbeda. Dan itu juga yang membuat Chanyeol bisa menarik sebuah konklusi: bahwasanya orang seperti Kim Junmyeonpun bisa jadi _hopeless_ jika menyangkut tentang cinta.

Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Junmyeon bisa jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. karena di mata Chanyeol, Yixing itu tidak lebih dari pemuda lemot cenderung oon yang tak pernah menyadari kode-kode keras yang diberikan Junmyeon. Meskipun harus Chanyeol akui, Yixing itu memang manis.

Pernah Chanyeol bertanya "Kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang itu, _hyung_?" dan pertanyaannya hanya dijawab sebuah senyuman karena Junmyeon malah asik menatap plester berwarna pink norak bekasnya.

Meskipun begitu, ia bisa paham bahwa harga hati Junmyeon itu semurah plester luka.

Kembali ke tadi, jadi Junmyeon selalu meminta saran-saran pada Chanyeol dan anak buah yang lain untuk bisa mendekati pemuda China itu. Tapi ya… begitu, Junmyeon malah selalu gagal paham dengan maksud dari mereka.

Ketika ia diberi saran untuk memberikan bunga, ia malah memberi bunga kamboja dengan alasan bahwa itu adalah bunga tercantik yang ada di sana (toko bunga) tanpa memperdulikan makna dibaliknya. Ketika diberi saran untuk menyingkirkan saingan, ia malah membuat Yixing dijauhi dengan memelototi orang yang menyapa pemuda itu, alhasil Yixing malah jadi tidak nyaman. Ketika diberi saran untuk memberikan puisi cinta… _well_ yang ini memang Junmyeon menulis puisi, tapi ketika ia membacanya, ia pikir itu lebih pantas disebut mantra kutukan daripada puisi.

Junmyeon itu _hopeless_ sekali, kan?

Dan sekarang, ketika Chanyeol yakin Junmyeon sudah mengikuti seluruh instruksinya dengan baik dan benar, kenapa mereka masih disalahkan juga?

Oke, mungkin cara-cara sebelumnya memang bisa meninggalkan kesan yang buruk. Tapi ia yakin seratus persen bahwa hadiah boneka beruang besar itu adalah hal yang manis.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, _hyung_ "

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu?"

Simpel. Aku bukan dukun.

Tapi itu hanya bisa diucapkan dalam hati, meskipun badannya besar tapi nyalinya tidak sebesar itu "Y-ya aku tidak tahu saja. lagipula, apa kau yakin tidak menambahkan apa-apa pada kotak itu?"

"Tidak. dalamnya sama persis dengan apa yang kau beli"

Hening sesaat karena Chanyeol juga sedang berpikir kenapa hadiah semanis itu tidak berhasil. Ia bisa maklum kalau Junmyeon menambahkan benda-benda yang aneh lagi pada kotak itu, tapi ia bilang tidak, kan?

"Ah mungkin dia tidak suka boneka _hyung_ , dia kan laki-laki"

"Hmm… tapi plesternya imut, dianya juga imut, kenapa dia tidak suka yang imut-imut"

Oke _fix_ , Chanyeol kembali menarik pelajaran, kata imut yang berlebihan itu bisa membuat muak. Seperti kata orang ' _too much cuteness can be a bad thing'._ Itu tidak nyambung sebenarnya.

"Ya itu berbeda _hyung_. Orang yang suka kartun mungkin saja tidak membuatnya jadi suka boneka. Lagipula itu tidak nyambung, sih"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Tatapan Junmyeon kembali menajam " _You know exactly what I mean_ "

"O-oke oke _hyung_ —" Chanyeol kembali menelan ludah "—bagaimana kalau memberinya hadiah yang _more manly_ , begitu?"

"Misalnya?"

"Boneka beruang jantan"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Oke oke hyung _calm down_. Ki-kita bisa pikirkan ini nanti. _Anyway hyung_ , aku pikir untuk sekarang kau mulai dari hal kecil saja. kau bisa membelikannya makan siang dan ajak dia mengobrol, itu dulu saja"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan santai sambil menenteng beberapa bungkus roti di tangannya. Kali ini ia tidak akan membatalkan niatannya untuk mengajak Yixing untuk mengobrol dan makan siang (kalau ini masih bisa disebut makan siang, karena sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah) bersama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Salahkan jantungnya yang tidak bisa tenang sedikit saja ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda manis itu.

Ketika sampai di sana, ia menengok ke dalam kelas dan ia beruntung. Yixing masih ada di dalam kelas dan masih belum pulang.

"Yi-Yixing, ada yang mencarimu!"

Tetap saja, meskipun niatannya bagus, ia masih tetap gugup meskipun gugup tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Jadi ia malah meminta—memerintah orang lain untuk memanggilkan Yixing untuknya.

Yixing yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya jadi menegang seketika ketika ia melihat Junmyeon ada di ambang pintu. Ia mendesah lelah. Apa tidak cukup ia menemuinya pagi-pagi, sekarang pulang sekolahpun ia masih diterror?

Tapi tunggu.

Yixing mengerjap, lalu tersenyum tipis. Mumpung Junmyeon ada di sini, dan Kyungsoo juga, bukannya ini kesempatan untuk menyuruh Junmyeon untuk menjauhinya?

Yixing mengangguk-angguk sendiri. lalu setelah memberikan kode berupa lirikan dan anggukan kepala pada Kyungsoo, Yixing mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan yakin menuju Junmyeon dan diam-diam diikuti Kyungsoo.

Namun setelah sampai di hadapan Junmyeon, ia tidak bisa mengelak dari aura mengintimidasi dari si preman itu. Ludahnya jadi terasa keras dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jangankan untuk bicara, untuk bergerak saja rasanya sulit.

Tapi tidak. ia tidak boleh menyerah. _C'mon Yixing, this is your chance to tell Junmyeon to fuck off._

Yixing mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah mulai basah. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum bersuara.

"Junmyeon—"

"Hm?"

Yixing kembali menghela napas untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

.

"Kim Junmyeon, _why don't you just fuck me_?"

.

"…"

"…"

Junmyeon melongo.

Kyungsoo menjedotkan kepala pada tembok terdekat.

.

"— _shit"._

.

.

.

"Huahahahahhaha"

Suara tawa Minseok dan Kyungsoo terus terdengar sepanjang jalan tanpa mempedulikan wajah Yixing yang sudah semerah tomat dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan.

"Hahahha _seriously_ —hahhaha, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mulut juga bisa _typo_ "

"Hhahhahha kau harus lihat wajah mereka berdua ketika Yixing mengucapkan itu _hyung_. _priceless_ sekali"

Dengan sisa-sisa tawa, Minseok mengusap air mata yang mulai menggantung dari kedua sudut matanya efek dari terlalu banyak tertawa. "Aku—aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan tahan untuk tidak tertawa saat itu juga. Hanya mendengarnya saja aku sudah seperti ini"

"Kaliaaaan. Sudaaah"

"Aku tidak bisa memprediksi nasib Yixing selanjutnya"

"Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkannya, Kyungie"

Yixing merotasikan bola mata. Oke, mereka berdua sudah mulai terasa menyebalkan. Mendengus, Yixing mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkan sahabat yang sedang tertawa di atas penderitaanya setelah menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras sekali.

Karena sibuk menggerutui mereka dengan kata-kata yang sangat pantas sekali, Yixing jadi tidak sadar ada beberapa orang yang dari arah berlawanan sedang berjalan kearahnya dan akhirnya kepalanya terbentur pada dada bidang salah satu dari orang itu.

Yixing mendongak. Ia melihat sosok pemuda berkulit tan sedang memamerkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yixing.

Namun yang jadi takut bukan Yixing, tapi malah Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang langsung menghentikan tawanya seketika setelah melihat kejadian itu. tidak salah lagi, orang yang Yixing tabrak itu Kim Jongin. Pentolan geng preman sekolah tetangga yang levelnya hampir menyamai Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo dan Minseok meringis, kenapa sahabat mereka itu senang sekali berhubungan dengan orang-orang sejenis itu?

"Hey, itu… celanamu bolong? Habis jatuh?"

Suara Yixing yang bernada polos itu tertangkap telinga keduanya ketika mereka sedang memikirkan cara untuk bisa terbebas dari Jongin cs. Mereka menggeram tertahan, itu namanya _fashion_ dasar bodoh! sial. Jongin pasti marah. Lihat saja wajahnya sudah mulai memerah padam.

"Itu namanya _fashion_!" Jawab seseorang yang memiliki wajah agak kotak yang ada di sebelah kanan Jongin.

"He…. _Fashion_?, Kyungsoo, Minseok _hyung_ , celana bolong itu _fashion_ katanya—eh? kalian sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang masih tengkurap pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Heeyyy, Minesok _hyung_. Kyungsoo!"

Minseok menyengir ngeri, _jangan bicara padaku, bodoh. Aku hanya mayat busuk yang tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan si bodoh itu._

"Ssstt Minseok hyung, apa pura-pura mati berlaku untuk preman? Aku tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang melakukan ini sebelumnya, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Apa ini akan berhasil?"

Bisikan Kyungsoo dibalas pelototan Minseok "Jangan bicara padaku bodoh, kau ingin babak belur dihajar orang itu?"

"A-aku…" suara Jongin yang mencicit mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Ia melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah sedang melirik ke samping dengan tangan kanan memegang erat tangan kirinya sendiri. "Aku memakai ini bukan karena aku sengaja—" kemudian ia menatap Yixing dengan mata yang bersungguh "Aku hanya terpaksa memakainya, kau mengerti?"

Yixing mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan tersenyum paham. "Iya iya aku tahu aku tahu" Lalu ia mengeluarkan plester dari saku tasnya "Ini, semoga cepat sembuh ya"

Semua orang disana melongo kecuali kedua orang itu. anak buah Jongin melongo karena alih-alih melihat Jongin melayangkan bogem mentah pada orang yang menabrak sekaligus meledeknya secara tidak langsung, mereka malah melihat wajah malu-malu najis dari bossnya yang baru kali ini mereka lihat.

Kyungsoo dan Minseok melongo karena melihat Yixing untuk ke sekian kalinya bisa menaklukan seorang preman meskipun dengan cara yang menurut mereka absurd.

Mereka saling berpandangan setelah mereka bangkit dari tengkurap dan menepuk-nepuk baju mereka yang ditempeli debu jalan. "Mulai sekarang aku ingin memanggilnya pawang preman"

Minseok tersenyum " _Agreed_ "

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya" Pamit Yixing setelah Jongin menerima plester itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara yang mencicit.

"Tunggu! Namamu siapa?"

Yixing yang baru sampai pada Minseok dan Kyungsoo kembali menoleh "Yixing. Zhang Yixing"

"A-aku… Kim Jongin" setelah menyebutkan namanya meskipun tidak diminta, Jongin memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

Dan sekarang, Jongdae dan anak-anak buah Jongin yang lain butuh toilet karena perut mereka tiba-tiba mulas dan mereka merasa mual.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: maaf lamaaa hahahahha padahal IP ku naik tapi waktunya yang dikit banget. Biasa, semester awal tugas menggunung *malah curhat. Oke, maaf juga gaje, hahaha padahal nunggunya lama, eh malah gaje sekali lanjutannya xD maaf yaa….

Btw yang baca am I your father, maaf belum bisa update. Rin mau UTS dulu (iya, baru 4 minggu kuliah udah UTS, edan gak?) haha

Makasih buat yang udah fav, follow, dan review cerita ini. tapi maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu, padahal pengen tapi ini waktunya mepet .

Udah ah, review lagi yaaa, biar semangat :*

Thanks to:

Itachi2409, cumberbatch's, Guest, Aakjendol, hngkjm22, , Maymfa10, Xiao yueliang, Yeri960, dearssi, Guest, Titie Zhang, yxingbunny, Anson, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, MinieZhang, YiiRaw, Craness, chenma, cucok, Guest, KittiToKitti, PikaChen, Guest09, Wahyu, MeriskaLu, Minge-ni, xydexonn, YUA Mizushima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Devil**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan Garing sekali :"D**

.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai merasa risih melihat sang boss sedari tadi tidak bisa diam. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu sedari tadi duduk lalu berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir dengan jari-jari tangan yang masih menempel di dagu lalu duduk lagi dan menghela napas panjang. Dan terus begitu selama beberapa menit sampai Chanyeol dan minion-minionnya yang lain pusing melihatnya.

"Ahhh… _mou_ , Boss, kau ini kenapa?"

Keberanian Chanyeol mendapat pandangan _horror_ dari orang-orang di sana, bahkan dari dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi temannya yang lain ingin mengatakan itu, tapi melihat _mood_ boss mereka yang—terlihat tidak jelas (ya, entah itu baik atau buruk, mereka tidak bisa memastikan karena entah kenapa rautnya sedang tidak bisa diterjemahkan).

Takutnya kalau _mood_ nya sedang jelek, mereka bisa jadi ampas saat itu juga. Yeah, jangan remehkan fisik boss mereka yang—kecil—tidak terlalu besar (tolong jangan bilang itu dihadapannya), tenaganya bisa seperti kuli bangunan—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kuli panggul orang di arena _smack down_. Sekali angkat langsung bisa terlempar satu kilo meter.

Ya keleus.

 _Well_ , tidak sehiperbola itu sih sebenarnya, tapi yeah, dibanding manusia biasa, mungkin si boss ada titisan Saitama meskipun tidak hobi _push up_.

p.s: Karena boss mereka lebih suka latihan angkat beban, biar nanti bisa menggendong sang uke tercinta di pelaminan. Katanya.

Setelah mendengar Chanyeol. Junmyeon langsung diam dan menghadap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang masih sulit diterjemahkan. Chanyeol langsung menelan ludah yang tiba-tiba terasa sekeras batu, dan sedikit—banyak merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa di rem karena terlalu kesal.

"Haah—"

Saat itu, seluruh minion Junmyeon mendadak tegang, padahal yang dilakukan Junmyeon hanyalah menghela napas.

"—Menurutmu, Chanyeol—"

Yang lain sudah bisa membuang napas lega, sementara Chanyeol yang namanya disebut-sebut masih harap-harap cemas.

"— _What does "fuck me" mean_?"

"Hah?"

" _Fuck me. It exactly what it means. Right?_ Jadi artinya orang itu meminta—" Junmyeon menjeda kalimatnya untuk membuat pose dengan menepuk-nepuk jari telunjuknya ke telunjuk tangan yang lain seperti anak perawan yang sedang memberi kode ingin minta dicium. "—yeah. _Something like that_ "

"Tunggu dulu boss" Chanyeol memberhentikan perntanyaan yang malah nanti menjurus ke curhatan "Maksudnya bagaimana boss? Otakku yang tidak cerdas ini belum mampu mencerna apa maksud dari perkataanmu. Lagipula siapa pula yang bilang " _fuck me_ " kepadamu?" tanyanya dengan kening yang berkerut.

Wajah Junmyeon tiba-tiba memerah, dan itu membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana jadi merinding seketika. Mereka ingin keluar dari suasana yang tiba-tiba merah muda itu sebenarnya, tapi mereka penasaran juga kenapa boss mereka bisa jadi seperti itu. _well_ , alasan yang lain dan yang utama adalah karena mereka takut, sebenarnya.

Kini telunjuk Junmyeon menggaruk-garuk kecil pipinya yang masih berwarna merah muda "Itu… umm—" Junmyeon semakin malu-malu kucing, dan membuat mereka semakin merinding dan semakin penasaran apa yang membuat si _little devil_ bisa beraura _fuwa-fuwa_ seperti itu "—Yixing yang bilang"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar jawaban polos dari sang boss. seingatnya, terakhir kali Junmyeon curhat, dia bilang pemuda China itu malah semakin menjauhinya, tapi sekarang, Bossnya bilang Yixing mengatakan " _fuck me_ " kepadanya. _Seriously?_

Dan seingat Chanyeol, tips terakhir yang ia berikan pada Junmyeon adalah untuk mengajak Yixing makan siang bersama dan berkenalan dengan cara biasa. Tapi apa memang seberhasil itu sampai-sampai gebetan sang boss itu langsung mengatakan hal sevulgar itu kepada bossnya?

Atau Yixing memang murahan? Kalau begitu. dia akan langsung mencabut restunya, karena bagaimanapun ia ingin si boss mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik. Bukan orang jenis cabe-cabean yang gampang diajak _begituan._

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Iya"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Umm _well_ —" Junmyeon tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu "—Jadi, waktu itu aku berniat mengajaknya makan siang, seperti yang kau katakana. Lalu ketika aku sampai di depan kelasnya, dia sendiri yang menemuiku duluan. Dan kau tahu, dengan wajah yang merah merona, dia mengatakan dengan lantang 'Kim Junmyeon, _why don't you just fuck me?_ ' katanya"

"…"

"…"

Lalu hening. Junmyeon masih membayangkan wajah Yixing yang semerah tomat dan terlihat sangat manis, dan Chanyeol yang masih mencerna baik-baik apa yang di ceritakan Junmyeon.

 _Why don't you just fuck me, he said._

Tunggu.

Bukannya ada yang aneh?

OH.

Jadi seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Dia mulai paham bahwa tidak mungkin Yixing akan mengatakan itu kalau tidak ada maksud lain. maksudnya, ini Yixing loh. Pemuda polos nan oon yang gampang panik (Chanyeol tahu karena dia sering _kepo_ dan sesekai menguntit Yixing juga _btw_ ) dan mungkin saja bukan itu yang sebenarnya pemuda China itu maksud.

Mungkin saja, bukannya _fuck me,_ seharusnya dia berkata " _fuck off?"_

Itu lebih masuk akal, batin Chanyeol.

Lalu pemuda jangkung itu kembali mengangguk-angguk. _Ok. alright_ pasti itu. Tapi ketika ia mendongak dan melihat senyum anomali dari Junmyeon, Chanyeol tidak tega mematahkan ekspektasi sang boss yang mendadak terlalu tinggi.

Tapi, jika tidak diluruskan, nantinya akan semakin repot.

Oke.

Chanyeol jadi dilemma sekarang.

Lalu ia menatap satu persatu minion Junmyeon yang dilihat dari ekspresinya, mereka sama-sama memiliki konklusi yang sama sepertinya. Lalu ia mengatakan "Bagaimana?" pada mereka dengan cara nonverbal.

Sialnya, mereka tidak banyak membantu karena mereka langsung membuang muka saat itu juga. Sialan, nanti kalau tidak ada Junmyeon di hadapannya, ia akan menghadiahi satu bogem mentah pada masing-masing hidung mereka.

"Jadi Chanyeol, menurutmu Yixing mulai menyukaiku?"

 _Well,_ boss. Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

"Err… Yeah, me-menurutku lebih baik kau memastikannya…dulu?"

"Memastikan bagaimana?"

"Menurutku, apa tidak terlalu cepat dia mengatakan hal yang vulgar seperti itu?"

Junmyeon diam sejenak, wajahnya tampak berpikir "Iya juga" Ujarnya sambil mengangguk-angguk "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Menurutku, lebih baik lupakan dulu untuk masalah ini dan kau bisa mulai pendekatan lagi dari awal, bu-bukannya itu sudah lampu hijau, kan ya?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ragu untuk mengatakan Yixing sudah memberi lampu hijau, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bisa _bad mood_ seharian lah sang boss, dan itu artinya suasana di sana akan mencekam seharian. Haha. Tidak terima kasih.

"Iya kau benar juga. Karena hari ini Yixing pasti sudah pulang, jadi aku akan menemuinya besok. Terima kasih, Chanyeol"

"A-ah iya. Sama-sama"

Semoga, besok akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di markas geng yang lain, salah satu sahabat sehidup semati dari objek yang dibicarakan Junmyeon, dkk, yaitu Kyungsoo sedang khawatir setengah mati memikirkan nasibnya yang seolah sedang berada diujung tanduk ketika pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba ia dihadang beberapa manusia sangar dan diseret ke markas mereka.

Ia tahu betul, mereka adalah anak buah Kai. Pentolan geng musuh sekolahnya. Karena meskipun sangar, mereka masih mau patuh memakai seragam sekolah mereka.

Pemuda kecil itu tidak mengerti apa dosanya sampai-sampai ia ditawan seperti sekarang. Seingatnya, ia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan geng musuh mereka yaitu geng Junmyeon kalau memang mereka mengincar geng Junmyeon sampai-sampai ia bisa jadi berharga untuk diculik seperti sekarang.

Lagipula, ia juga merasa ia bukan anak menonjol dan populer, lalu apa faedahnya mereka membawanya kesana?

Dan pertanyaan sekaligus asumi-asumsi dari pertanyaan itu terus terputar diotaknya tanpa ada jawaban. Karena apa? Karena sedari tadi ia dibawa kesana, ia hanya jadi objek pajangan dan tidak diapa-apakan. Maksudnya, dia diculik hanya untuk dianggurkan.

Sedari tadi, ia hanya disuruh duduk manis di sofa usang yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak dibersihkan, dan diawasi oleh seorang pemuda berwajah kotak yang mungkin atau memang salah satu anak buah dari si Kai itu.

Kyungsoo ingin berbicara sebenarnya, namun ketika Kyungsoo berdeham sedikit saja, si wajah kotak yang entah siapa namanya itu malah melirik sinis dan menatapnya dari ujung mata dan membuatnya jadi bungkam seketika.

Lalu akhirnya, ketika Kyungsoo sudah khawatir terkena hemoroid karena duduk terus menerus, pemuda tan bernama Kai sang pentolan geng mulai menampakkan diri dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Ehem—" Ketika Kai berdeham, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda waspada, takutnya pemuda tan itu langsung menyerangnya, Kyungsoo bisa menjotosnya duluan "Selamat siang, Do Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Hah?"

 _Seriously,_ Kyungsoo tidak menyangka, dengan wajah sesangar itu, Kai bisa mengucapak selamat siang dengan sesopan itu.

Tanpa mengubah posisi kuda-kuda, dan mengurangi kewaspadaan, Kyungsoo menjawab "Se-selamat siang juga"

Pemuda bernama Kai itu mengangguk "Silahkan duduk" Lanjutnya mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk padahal pemuda mungil itu sudah bosan duduk dari tadi.

Meskipun begitu, untuk mencari aman akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut juga dan akhinya mereka duduk berhadapan tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan dari Kyungsoo. karena ini Kai loh, ketua satu-satunya geng yang kekuatannya hampir seimbang atau mungkin bahkan memang seimbang dengan geng Junmyeon.

"Jadi… apa kau tahu kenapa kau di bawa kesini?"

 _Mana gua tahu begok_. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak itu di depan wajahnya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia sadar diri, ia tak akan mampu melawan Kai dan minion-minionnya.

"Ti-tidak tahu"

"Aku—butuh bantuanmu"

Kyungsoo mengedip-kedipkan mata tidak paham. Memangnya bantuan dalam hal apa yang bisa dilakukan rakyat jelata sepertinya?

"Hee… menyangkut apa ya?"

"Zhang Yixing"

OH

Begitu.

Haha.

 _Kok Kzl ya._

Yeah, karena ia sudah panik setengah mati memutar otak bagaimana hidupnya yang ia anggap sudah berada diujung tanduk bisa terselamatkan, ia dibawa kesana hanya untuk seorang "Zhang Yixing"

Harusnya Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak kearah sana. tapi pikirannya malah _blank_ dan tidak ingat bahwa kawannya yang satu itu adalah adalah sang pawang preman dan berhasil menarik perhatian para pentolan preman termasuk salah satunya adalah Kai, dan ia tidak ingat memang mungkin saja alasan ia dibawa ke sarang Kai adalah sahabatnya itu.

Tapi untunglah, dengan begitu, ia jadi tidak terlalu khawatir dan sekarang ia merasa sudah bisa mengurangi kewaspadaannya dan bisa bersikap lebih santai di depan Kai.

"Memangnya, kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku"

"Wah, _to the point_ sekali kau"

Kai memiringkan kepalanya lalu memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos "Memangnya harus basa-basi?"

"Y-ya tidak juga sih" Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Kai bisa bertampang seperti itu "Tapi kenapa kau meminta bantuan padaku?"

"Karena ketika dilihat, kau yang paling dekat dengan Yixing"

Kyungsoo tertkekeh kecil "Yakin sekali kau. Memangnya kau pikir apa yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai 'sahabat'nya Yixing?"

"Umm… Aku tidak meminta untuk dicomblangkan dengan Yixing, karena aku ingin mendekatinya dengan caraku sendiri. aku hanya ingin bertanya-tanya tentang Yixing, seperti makanan kesukaan, genre film favoritnya, _or something like that_ "

"…"

"Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Melihat wajah Kai yang bersungguh-sungguh memang sedikit menggoyahkan hatinya, namun ia merasa ia juga harus memikirkan perasaan Yixing. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu masih pusing memikirkan Junmyeon, dan jika harus ditambah Kai, ia jadi tidak tega.

Lagipula, kalau Junmyeon tahu ia membantu Kai, bisa-bisa ia terkena imbasnya dari Junmyeon juga.

"Aku… menolak"

"Loh kenapa? Aku tidak minta macam-macam, aku hanya meminta info tentangnya"

"Iya, aku tahu tapi—"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau Yixing juga sedang didekati oleh Junmyeon. Bisa-bisa terjadi tawuran lagi antara geng Kai dan geng Junmyeon yang notabene musuh bebuyutan.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, nanti aku akan mentraktirmu makan selama sebulan penuh"

Kyungsoo melirik Kai "Memangnya aku akan menjual temanku hanya demi makanan hah?"

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau voucher jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak!" Tegas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau ditambah—"

Brakk

"Boss, panci _limited edition_ merek xy permintaan dari mami boss, sudah aku dapatkan. Sekaligus aku dapat dua"

Ketika Kai sedang memarahi pemuda berambut plontos yang barusan tiba-tiba datang membahas tentang panci yang dipesan sang ibunda, si sandera malah salah fokus membayangkan 'panci' yang tadi disebut-sebut.

Panci merek xy. Panci limited edition dengan bahan khusus yang membuatnya anti lengket, berbentuk cantik, dan tahan lama.

 _Kok Kyungsoo jadi ngiler, ya._

"Kalau ditambah panci limited edition yang tak sengata dibeli dua oleh anak buahku, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tersentak, tak menyangka isi pikirannya bisa terbaca oleh Kai yang sebenarnya tak sengaja melihat wajah _mupeng_ Kyungsoo ketika mendengar kata 'panci _limited edition'_.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh tergoda dan menjual temannya hanya demi panci limited edition.

"Jadi mau tidak?"

"Tidak"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu—" Kai mengambil ancang-acang untuk menaikkan volume suaranya "Jongdae! Kau bawa saja panci itu—"

"Tunggu. Kau mau bertanya apa tentang Yixing?"

Kai tersenyum "Aku tanya…."

.

.

.

Pemuda China yang sedari tadi jadi objek obrolan di dua markas preman sedang berguling-guling sendiri di atas kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya untuk berselancar diinternet mencari apapun yang ada di sana.

Ia sudah melihat video-video dari me-tube, sudah melihat berita-berita, sampai-sampai link-link klik bait-pun sudah ia telusuri, tapi tetap saja pikiran tentang mulutnya yang _typo_ kemarin belum bisa hilang dari otaknya.

Awalnya, ia khawatir setengah mati sampai malas sekali pergi kesekolah karena takut bertemu dengan Junmyeon, tapi ternyata pemuda itu malah tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali di hadapan Yixing.

Kemarin, ia sempat khawatir Junmyeon akan membullynya. Entah itu bullian tidak langsung seperti menyimpan surat kutukan ke loker Yixing atau bullian langsung seperti melemparnya dengan telur busuk, (atau lebih parah, diajak adu jotos) tapi ternyata Junmyeon tidak melakukannya.

Yixing jadi berpikir, meskipun ia salah bicara, apakah ternyata cara itu berhasil membuat Junmyeon jadi menjauhinya?

Kalau begitu, ia sedikit—banyak bersyukur. Tapi yang jadi beban pikirannya adalah, bagaimana kalau Junmyeon dan minion-minionnya malah sedang menyusun rencana untuk mengerjainya? Bagaimanapun, Ini seorang Kim Junmyeon. Murid berkuasa yang terkenal dengan predikat premannya. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melepaskan Yixing begitu saja?

"Ahhhh"

Yixing kembali mengerang frustasi dan kembali berguling-guling dari kanan ke kiri. Ia sempat berpikir, apakah lebih baik ia pindah sekolah saja? tapi ia menarik kembali pikirannya setelah ia ingat biaya pindah sekolah sekarang ini mahal sekali.

Dan jika ia minta pindah sekolah, baba dan mamanya pasti bilang "Bayar sendiri biayanya!. Memangnya kau pikir uang itu tumbuh dari pohon?"

Ah memikirkan itu membuat Yixing ingin memelihara doraemon.

Ya keleus.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia jadi tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar _handpone_ yang sedari tadi dipegangganya berbunyi dan bergetar.

Ia mengerutkan kening ketika ia melihat nomor baru mengirimnya pesan.

From: 087xxxxxxx

Hai Yixing. Selamat malam. kau masih ingat denganku? Aku Kim Jongin, atau Kai.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

a/n:

Sebelumnya, saya mau sungkem dulu hahaha maaf yaaaaa lama.

Untuk chapter kali ini, maaf lagi karena pendek.

Udah updatenya lama, pendek lagi, haha maaf yaaa soalnya lagi bangun mood lagi buat nerusin fanfic ini. umm ada yang mencium bau-bau KaiSoo? Wkwkwkwk

Jadi kalau misalkan gayanya ada yang beda dengan dua chapter kemarin, maaf lagi yaaaa xDDD

Makasih banget buat yang udah follow, fav, dan review, tapi maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.. mungkin di lain kesempatan bisa saya balas. Pokoknya saya senaaang banget dengan review kalian.

.

.

Ehem. Mind to review again?


End file.
